


Everybody wants some… Sterek!!

by Aredhel_Quillfly, Eloriee, Grace75, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek è un cretino geloso, M/M, Metafiction, Stiles è un dannato manipolatore, Tyler Hoechlin è un semidio e a Derek fumano le orecchie, bashing gratuito di un film d'autore, comica, scene di sesso descrittive
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: La sequenza successiva infatti aveva indugiato in maniera quasi crudele su un cristiano con un fisico da infarto e Stiles sentì un’ondata di calore risalirgli lungo le guance, mentre parti private della sua anatomia tentavano di guadagnarsi il loro quarto d’ora di celebrità. Il tipo, nonostante l’abbigliamento improbabile, era bello da far male agli occhi e soprattutto era una copia fatta e finita del suo ragazzo!(In un venerdì sera come un altro, Stiles guarda un film con il suo migliore amico e perde la testa per Tyler Hoechlin. Derek non è molto d’accordo.)Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di Eloriee e Grace75.Fanvideo di Aredhel_Quillfly.Fanart di Nykyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic, Comica, Metafic in cui Tyler Hoechlin è se stesso, ma non ha mai interpretato il personaggio di Derek, perché Derek è una persona vera, come il resto dei personaggi di TW. Le autrici si dissociano da qualsiasi insulto a Tyler sia presente nella storia, scritto solo per logica di trama, perché Tyler è un raggio di sole a cavallo di un unicorno color arcobaleno e noi gli vogliamo molto bene. Nessun Tyler è stato ferito per la stesura della storia, al massimo gli avranno fischiato un sacco le orecchie ;)
> 
> Se non avete visto "Everybody Wants Some!!" è probabile che non capirete proprio tutto della nostra storia, quidi forse è il caso di sacrificare un paio d'ore del vostro tempo per la causa, prima di leggere ;-) O, se non altro, fate un salto su youtube a gustarvi qualcuna delle scene di Tyler!
> 
> Una montagna di ringraziamenti vanno alle nostre fanartist, che ci hanno regalato un complemento strepitoso a questa storia, che ci siamo divertite un sacco a scrivere!  
> Grazie infinite a [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), che ha disegnato i nostro meravigliosi separatori di capitolo (sono o non sono deliziosi? *_____* [Correte subito](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8793343) a farle i complimenti!) e che ci ha sopportate e supportate in fase di stesura e rilettura.  
> Un grazie altrettanto grande va a [Aredhel_Quillfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly), che ci ha regalato un fanvideo da sbellicarsi dalle risate (che troverete a fondo storia), perché è riuscita a cogliere tutti gli aspetti più buffi di quello che abbiamo voluto scrivere.
> 
> Grazie, ragazze!

Derek passò una mano sullo specchio con un rapido movimento circolare, il tanto da liberarne una piccola porzione dalla condensa che lo ricopriva sempre quando usciva dalla doccia. Gli piaceva farla bollente, e allora? Anche i Licantropi di tanto in tanto sentono il desiderio di un bel getto caldo sui muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti dalla corsa.  
Il riflesso di fronte a lui gli restituì un’occhiata perplessa.  
Era la sua faccia, non c’era ombra di dubbio. Era pressoché identica da anni, se non altro da quando aveva deciso di mantenere quella lunghezza di barba, poco dopo essersi ristabilito a Beacon Hills. Lo sguardo gli cadde, come attirato da una forza magnetica irresistibile, sul rasoio elettrico posato sul ripiano che sovrastava il lavello. Derek era sempre molto accurato con la spuntatura: mantenere una lunghezza uniforme e, al contempo, evitare che avesse la consistenza di una spugnetta di metallo di quelle per fregare le pentole richiedeva una precisione che Derek aveva elevato a forma d’arte. D’altronde, era questione di sopravvivenza quando si aveva un ragazzo dotato sia di pelle che si arrossava con una facilità allarmante, sia di padre armato 24 ore su 24.  
Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto che si tagliasse la barba. Non a giudicare dai mugolii soddisfatti che emetteva quando Derek gli strusciava una guancia sui capezzoli o sulla carne sensibile dell’interno coscia.  
Ecco, guarda lì! Al pensiero di radersi gli era spuntata una serie di piccole rughe di disappunto al centro della fronte, proprio sopra l’attaccatura del naso. Gli ricordavano vagamente la sua forma Beta, per quanto con le sopracciglia avesse tutto un altro effetto. E, se la sola ipotesi di dire addio alla barba gli provocava un certo fastidio, quella di ripulire il viso dai peli facciali lasciando indietro solo i baffi gli faceva venire una gran voglia di mettersi le mani sulla bocca per ripararla da un look tanto offensivo.  
Era del tutto ridicolo: baffi e basettoni avrebbero dovuto rimanere relegati nel disastro chiamato anni ‘70, che Derek per sua fortuna si era risparmiato nascendo nel decennio successivo. Non che gli ‘80 fossero stati molto meglio in fatto di moda, ma Derek li aveva superati indenne fasciato di pannolini e tutine azzurre da neonato.  
Derek riprese a esaminarsi con aria critica. Una spuntatina alle basette, a voler ben vedere, non gli avrebbe fatto male. E anche un bel taglio di capelli, a rifletterci su. Erano cresciuti parecchio negli ultimi mesi, e Derek non aveva avuto tempo di andare dal suo barbiere di fiducia a rimediare. Al momento, le ciocche nere in questione erano tirate all’indietro, ancora bagnate, dove le aveva lasciate dopo aver sciacquato la testa dal suo shampoo preferito, quello con il profumo meno invasivo che fosse riuscito a trovare. Altro che fare il bagno nell’acqua di colonia come certi personaggi di film a cui non stava assolutamente pensando!  
Sbuffando, Derek agguantò un asciugamano e cominciò a frizionarsi i capelli per togliere l’umido in eccesso. Una volta finito, si ritrovò a osservare con un moto di orrore la sua mano che, del tutto contro la sua volontà, si alzava ad afferrare il pettine e, dopo aver disegnato una riga a destra bella netta, acconciava la sua chioma in una maniera che con un semplice colpo di phon avrebbe creato delle onde morbide pronte ad adagiarsi sulla fronte e ai lati del viso.  
Derek scosse il capo con violenza per schiarirsi le idee, il che ebbe pure l’esito insperato di spettinarlo di nuovo. A quel punto si affrettò a riempirsi le mani di gel per rimediare subito all’imbarazzante istante di debolezza.  
Una volta che l’uomo nello specchio tornò a essere familiare e rassicurante, Derek si rivolse un grosso sorriso di sollievo e decise che per il momento si era soffermato a sufficienza sulle follie strampalate di Stiles. Si sfilò di dosso l’accappatoio e si diresse svelto verso la camera da letto alla ricerca di vestiti.  
Purtroppo per lui, l’armadio possedeva un’anta dotata di superficie riflettente. Anche quello comunque era colpa di Stiles: lui e le sue manie da piccolo esibizionista durante il sesso. Non che Derek avesse mai avuto motivo di lamentarsene prima…  
E così, Derek finì di nuovo a osservarsi, per di più a corpo intero. I pantaloni della tuta che si era infilato gli ricadevano comodi sui fianchi e la maglietta blu che usava spesso per dormire lo avvolgeva morbida e lo faceva sentire coccolato. Aveva al centro un grosso stemma di Berkeley, visto che gliel’aveva regalata Stiles al rientro dalla sua prima visita al campus. Derek era stato fiero quanto lui per l’ammissione, o forse addirittura un po’ di più. La stoffa scolorita dall’uso e dai frequenti lavaggi ne era una prova evidente.  
Per la seconda volta, le sue mani traditrici agirono senza prima chiedergli il permesso, e Derek si ritrovò con la maglietta sollevata a scoprire metà degli addominali. Sapeva di avere un corpo attraente, non era quello il problema, ma non sarebbe mai uscito di casa con mezza pancia di fuori! Il che era un ottimo motivo per piantarla di girarsi da un lato e dall’altro e studiare il suo riflesso con occhio critico.  
Niente riusciva a mandargli a male il cervello quanto le osservazioni bacate di Stiles. Derek avrebbe dovuto tenerlo perennemente imbavagliato, o in alternativa non togliergli mai la lingua di bocca. Ci mancava giusto che si mettesse a mimare un battitore di baseball, e poi sarebbe stato pronto per Eichen House!  
Doveva smetterla con tutte quelle stronzate e riprendere il controllo di sé, e tanto che c’era anche un briciolo della dignità che gli era rimasta dopo l’ultima mezzora. Era inutile che continuasse a fissare lo specchio atteggiandosi in modi assurdi: non c’era nemmeno l’ombra di una somiglianza. Stiles era pazzo.

 

 

_Una settimana prima, a casa di Scott._

 

Stiles fissava distrattamente lo schermo del PC, un occhio al cellulare mentre rispondeva a un messaggio di Derek e l’altro ai titoli di testa del film che Scott aveva insistito per guardare insieme. Stiles non era mai stato un grande appassionato di college movies, lui era la classica persona da supereroi e film d’azione, ma le critiche non facevano altro che definirlo una pietra miliare, sul livello di _Animal House_ o _American Graffiti_ … o almeno era quello che sosteneva il suo migliore amico. E così, in un venerdì sera annoiato, reso ancora più uggioso dalla pioggia incessante che cadeva da ore, Stiles si era ritrovato a casa di Scott per guardare insieme _Everybody wants some!!_  
La sequenza iniziale non prometteva nulla di buono: grandi zazzere, fondoschiena femminili senza troppo appeal e un’atmosfera incerta, perfetta per il lasso di tempo disgraziato che copriva la fine smunta degli anni ‘70 e l’inizio degli ‘80, con il loro carico di discutibilità estetica e cattivo gusto.  
Erano passati sì e no tre minuti dall’inizio e Stiles stava giusto per aprire di nuovo la chat di whatsapp con Derek, quando un flash rapidissimo sullo schermo catturò la sua attenzione. Il protagonista aveva appena incontrato altri due personaggi, che però erano spariti dalla scena troppo in fretta perché lui riuscisse a mettere a fuoco come mai il suo interesse fosse saltato sull’attenti.  
Gli bastò portare pazienza una manciata di secondi e _boom_! Derek?!  
La sequenza successiva infatti aveva indugiato in maniera quasi crudele su un cristiano con un fisico da infarto e Stiles sentì un’ondata di calore risalirgli lungo le guance, mentre parti private della sua anatomia tentavano di guadagnarsi il loro quarto d’ora di celebrità. Il tipo, nonostante l’abbigliamento improbabile, era bello da far male agli occhi e soprattutto era una copia fatta e finita del suo ragazzo!  
Oddio, certo, i capelli erano più lunghi e il viso era ridicolizzato da un paio di baffi che manco Freddie Mercury nei momenti migliori, solo che non aveva alcuna importanza, quel Bronzo di Riace in pantaloncini, canottiera e calzettoni tubolari di spugna era Derek!  
«Stiles, amico», borbottò Scott con una traccia di rossore sulle guance, «stai di nuovo facendo sexting con Derek? Non per essere polemico, ma quando fate quella roba puzzi di ormoni da fare schifo!»  
«Sex… cosa? No!» ribatté Stiles, scuotendo la testa come per snebbiare i pensieri. Anche se in effetti quella visione gli aveva già fatto germogliare nella testa almeno mezza sceneggiatura di un film porno—  
«Stiles!» tuonò Scott. «La pianti? È insopportabile!»  
«Uh?» ribatté lui un po’ stralunato. «No, non stavo messaggiando», aggiunse poi, mentre sullo schermo scorrevano altre immagini del tizio in canottiera. «È che… è Derek!»  
Scott sbuffò scocciato. «Lo so, non c’è mica bisogno che spieghi l’ovvio. Però se il film non ti interessa bastava dirlo, invece di passare il tempo al telefono e ad appestarmi la stanza di feromoni.»  
Stiles era in seria difficoltà causa primi piani e mezzi busti. Il mix letale di bicipiti, spalle, cosce e addominali gli stava facendo del male fisico. Puntò un dito verso lo schermo, che continuava a essere occupato da quel tizio stupendo che, a quanto pareva, interpretava un personaggio un po’ condiscendente, un po’ pieno di sé e un po’ stronzo, e ripeté convinto: «Guardalo, è Derek!»  
Scott riportò l’attenzione sullo schermo. «Chi? Questo con la maglia bianca?»  
Stiles emise un grugnito di frustrazione. «Uffa, no, non questo, dai, quello di prima!» esclamò agitandosi sulla poltroncina e sventolando le mani. «Metti in pausa e torna indietro!»  
«No, non cominciare, non si possono vedere i film a singhiozzo come fai tu», ribatté Scott. «Non ci si capisce niente! Aspetta un momento, magari lo inquadrano di nuovo.»  
Stiles si lasciò convincere e seguì con la concentrazione di un falco le scene successive. Ci vollero parecchi minuti perché si arrivasse a una sequenza di gruppo. «Eccolo, eccolo, lui! Quello con la… no, merda!» L’inquadratura era cambiata di nuovo.  
Scott continuava ad avere un’aria perplessa. «Di chi stai parlando?»  
«Rieccolo!» strillò Stiles. «Quello con la canottiera gialla, guardalo, guardalo, guardalo!»  
Scott aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa devo guardare? Non capisco…» La scena nel frattempo era passata a un altro gruppo. I dialoghi sullo schermo erano una serie di cliché da parte di quello che doveva essere l’allenatore della squadra di baseball dell’università ai suoi giocatori, nulla di tanto importante che Stiles non potesse parlarci sopra. «Non lo vedi? Dai, cavolo, quel tizio è uguale identico a Derek!»  
«Uh? Quello con i baffi da biker sfigato?»  
Scott era tanto un caro ragazzo e loro due erano quasi fratelli, però a volte Stiles si ritrovava a chiedersi cosa diavolo avessero davvero in comune. «Ommmioddio, non capisci un cavolo, è bellissimo!» pigolò con un principio di acquolina in bocca.  
Scott gli stava rivolgendo la classica espressione che significava “il mio migliore amico è un matto”. Stiles la trovava piuttosto irritante: la sua salute mentale non aveva bisogno di essere messa ciclicamente in discussione.  
«Eddai, Stiles!» cercò di convincerlo Scott. «La tua attrazione per Derek la posso anche capire, sul serio. Ma questo tizio no! Non gli assomiglia per niente, è un buzzurro tremendo!»  
Per contro, Stiles adorava il fatto che potessero dirsi in faccia le peggio cose senza che la loro amicizia venisse scalfita nemmeno per sbaglio. «Scott, amico mio, a volte sei proprio cieco. È una gemma grezza, un diamante da tagliare per renderlo ancora più prezioso», tentò di spiegargli, senza far troppo caso alla qualità quasi eterea che aveva assunto la sua voce. Il film scorreva placido tra una scena in una specie di discoteca e altri dialoghi un po’ scontati, solo che a Stiles non importava. Con quel tipo nel cast avrebbe guardato volentieri addirittura una riedizione a budget ridotto della _Corazzata Potemkin_.  
Scott sbuffò basito. «Cosa diavolo ti sei fumato? Hai esagerato con l’Adderall? E a ogni modo anche le gemme grezze sono belle. Quello lì a me sembra un cesso a pedali.»  
Stiles gli rifilò uno scappellotto. «Non fare lo snob, che non ti si addice. Da quando la gente dev’essere perfetta per nascita? Mica possono contare tutti sull’Alpha-Naturalezza come certi privilegiati che conosco», lo prese in giro ammiccando con le sopracciglia.  
Scott strabuzzò gli occhi. «Alfache?»  
«No? Ho sbagliato? Ah, Alphezza-Naturale, scusa.» Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione a metà tra il confuso e l’infastidito, ma Stiles non riusciva proprio a comprenderne la causa. Non lo stava prendendo in giro, tutt’altro. Era serissimo lui!  
Scott comunque non era il suo migliore amico per caso. Per quanto non sembrasse molto convinto, stava osservando il film con estrema concentrazione e con la testa inclinata di lato. Stiles lo trovava adorabile, sembrava un cucciolo perplesso, non che glielo avesse mai detto in faccia: perfino la sua cazzoneria aveva un limite.  
Dopo una manciata di altre inquadrature che indugiavano con un certo compiacimento sul tizio, Scott cominciò a cambiare idea. «Sai che forse hai ragione? Non saprei di preciso, però in effetti ha qualcosa che ricorda Derek…»  
Stiles era completamente rapito. Ai suoi occhi non c’era solo una vaga somiglianza: McReynolds gli aveva ridotto il cervello in poltiglia. A tal punto che lui non si era ancora preoccupato neppure di capire chi diavolo fosse l’attore che lo interpretava. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che, a dispetto di certi dettagli estetici come il taglio di capelli, i suoi ormoni stavano ballando la rumba in maniera quanto mai inappropriata. Stiles si lasciò sfuggire di bocca una mezza imprecazione quando, all’indomani di una notte brava, i protagonisti si ritrovavano nel salotto di casa e Mac se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano con addosso i soliti immancabili pantaloncini e una divisa da giocatore di football di almeno 20 centimetri troppo corta. Alla vista di quella maglia traforata che gli copriva a malapena metà del torace e lasciava gloriosamente a vista gli addominali, il buon senso di Stiles andò in corto e Scott mise in pausa il film.  
«Stiles, troppe informazioni!» lo apostrofò, tappandosi le narici. «Se non riesci a tenere a bada gli istinti vai a sfogarli sul tuo ragazzo, lo sai che ho un naso sensibile», proseguì sconsolato. «Quando fai… quando fai _così_ », aggiunse arrossendo come un peperone, «l’odore è tremendo!»  
Stiles dovette fare ricorso a tutta la scorta di senso del pudore che aveva per mettere il collare e il guinzaglio alle sue voglie… ops, no, paragone sbagliato, sbagliatissimo. Doccia gelata! I suicidi all’allenamento di lacrosse della domenica mattina! Greenberg! Uff, ok, scampato pericolo…  
«Ecco, molto meglio», borbottò Scott, premendo il comando per avviare di nuovo la riproduzione.  
E comunque ormai Stiles aveva deciso: avrebbe finito di vedere il film, che nel frattempo ai suoi occhi si era trasformato in un onesto capolavoro, insieme a Scott, poi avrebbe seguito il suo saggio consiglio (il suo migliore amico era o non era un Alpha?) e si sarebbe catapultato a casa di un certo fidanzato. Aveva già in mente almeno un paio di cosette che gli sarebbe piaciuto sperimentare…

 

 

Se Derek fosse stato un fumatore, anche soltanto occasionale, quello sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per farsi due tiri. Lo dicevano tutti i film: un bel paio di boccate di tabacco erano la conseguenza naturale di una scopata da urlo. Peccato che, poco amore per la nicotina a parte, Derek nelle circostanze attuali non si sentisse in grado neppure di sollevare un mignolo, figurarsi di attivare il contatto mani-cervello abbastanza da compiere movimenti finalizzati a un intento preciso, tipo sfilare una sigaretta dal pacchetto (che non aveva in casa perché, appunto, non fumava) e accenderla (l’accendino più vicino, per altro, era sul ripiano della cucina). Considerato com’era ridotto, come minimo si sarebbe infilato il filtro in un occhio. E comunque la mancanza di motricità fine sarebbe stata il minore dei problemi: Derek era abbastanza convinto di avere ancora le mani, ma tra il sapere di possederle e il ricordarsi in che modo si utilizzavano ci passava di mezzo il mare…  
Tentò svogliatamente di fare mente locale. Sì, erano ancora due. La destra penzolava inerte dal bordo del materasso, mentre la sinistra era avvolta in una stretta rilassata attorno a un fianco di Stiles. D’istinto, quasi come se la mano stessa avesse realizzato la sua posizione di favore, le dita di Derek presero ad accarezzargli distrattamente la pelle. Oh bene, quindi era ancora in grado di usarla. Non erano cose da dare per scontate.  
Stiles gli affondò ancora di più la testa nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo, ronfandogli soddisfatto dritto dentro un timpano. Derek si sarebbe anche lamentato, non fosse stato per il piccolo dettaglio che il suddetto trattore umano gli aveva fritto le sinapsi abbastanza da intorpidirgli tutti e cinque i sensi. Perfino il russare di Stiles, in quella situazione, gli pareva un sottofondo piacevole e rilassante.  
Dio, com’era ridotto!  
Con gli occhi fissi su un punto imprecisato del soffitto, Derek si sforzò di far girare abbastanza rotelline da ricostruire l’accaduto. Cos’era che stava facendo, prima di essere investito dal Ciclone Stiles? Oh, certo, stava sistemando i panni lavati di fresco! Derek lo ricordava con una certa dose di sicurezza. Era appena risalito con la sua bella cesta di bucato dal piano seminterrato dove, come nella migliore tradizione condominiale, si trovava la lavanderia del palazzo, e si era piazzato sul tavolo della sala a ripiegare con metodo la biancheria intima. Derek si rifiutava categoricamente di stirare, ragion per cui preferiva intercettare gli indumenti non appena usciti dall’asciugatrice e metterli via prima che avessero il tempo di riempirsi di piegoline fastidiose.  
Ok, fare il bucato al venerdì sera era una roba da virago in carriera o da massaie stacanoviste, Derek se ne rendeva conto da solo, grazie tante! D’altra parte, non è che avesse avuto di meglio da fare, visto che Stiles gli aveva annunciato con tre giorni di anticipo che Scott l’aveva prenotato per vedere un qualche film a tema sportivo osannato dalla critica. Derek a dire il vero non l’aveva mai sentito nominare, e di sicuro dal titolo non si sarebbe detto un gran capolavoro. Anzi, a essere sinceri, se non si fosse trattato di Scott che era così ottusamente eterosessuale, Derek avrebbe pensato a un porno gay…  
In ogni caso, Derek se ne stava lì, intento a impilare l’ennesimo paio di calzini appallottolati con cura, quando Stiles aveva fatto irruzione al loft come un tornado e, con altrettanta irruenza, gli si era lanciato sopra abbarbicandoglisi addosso. Letteralmente. Nemmeno fosse stato un koala troppo cresciuto.  
In principio, Derek si era anche spaventato. Era parecchio tempo che le cose a Beacon Hills erano tranquille, eppure il comportamento di Stiles gli aveva fatto suonare il più classico dei campanelli di allarme. Poi Stiles gli aveva infilato la lingua in bocca e aveva tentato di perforargli lo stomaco con un’erezione da primato, e quella era l’ultima cosa che Derek ricordava con un minimo di raziocinio.  
Era un bel pezzo che Stiles non gli si avventava contro con una tale voracità. Che, ok, era un termine adatto a un romanzetto rosa da edicola ambulante, di quelli che anche le casalinghe frustrate si vergognano di leggere e nascondono con aria furtiva in borsetta. D’altra parte, come lo vuoi definire quando il tuo ragazzo ti aggredisce con le labbra e con i denti con un’insaziabilità un tantinello surreale per qualcuno con cui condividi il letto ormai da diversi anni?  
Non che con l’abitudine le loro dinamiche sessuali fossero diventate noiose e prevedibili, tutt’altro: Derek non era mai stato così soddisfatto e rilassato in tutta la sua vita e, anche ammesso di non potersi accertare con il fiuto di quanto la soddisfazione fosse reciproca, il languore che assaliva le membra e gli occhi di Stiles dopo che avevano fatto l’amore avrebbe lasciato pochi dubbi a chiunque. Ciononostante, Derek doveva ammette che, com’era normale che fosse, la passione accecante degli inizi si era un pochino assopita. Per quanto bisognava riconoscere che c’era voluto un bel po’, considerato che, parole di Stiles, avevano dovuto recuperare tutto il tempo perduto a girarsi attorno come due idioti che facevano la danza dell’accoppiamento invece che scopare come conigli.  
Quando Derek ripensava ai primi mesi della loro relazione, uno strano grumo di eccitazione e tenerezza cominciava a espandersi nella sua pancia, per poi esplodere nel più classico stormo di farfalle impazzite. Stiles l’aveva proprio fatto regredire a uno stato adolescenziale o forse, semplicemente, gli aveva concesso di sperimentare la gioia di quelle prime volte fatte di esplorazione e adorazione reciproca che lui da ragazzino non aveva mai potuto vivere davvero.  
In maniera ancora del tutto inconscia, le sue dita risalirono dal fianco su cui erano posate, percorrendo la lunghezza dell’intera schiena di Stiles per arrivare ad avvolgersi possessive attorno alla sua nuca. Stiles emise un mugugno appagato e gli strofinò la fronte contro una tempia, il tutto mentre continuava a dormire della grossa.  
Derek capiva che fosse esausto: se non fosse stato così stordito, sarebbe sprofondato nel sonno pure lui, probabilmente con la bocca aperta e un’espressione da ebete stampata in faccia. Che diavolo gli era preso a Stiles quella sera?  
Come diapositive proiettate sul soffitto che Derek non stava nemmeno mettendo a fuoco, le immagini dell’ultima ora presero ad accavallarsi, una dietro l’altra, così rapide da lasciarlo ancora una volta accaldato e a corto di fiato.  
Stiles, con le braccia agganciate alle sue spalle e le gambe strette attorno alla sua vita, che gli si strusciava addosso con una tale veemenza da lasciargli impressi, anche se solo per pochi minuti, i segni rossi delle cuciture dei vestiti.  
I vestiti in questione che volavano qua e là, nella miglior tradizione di bottoni che saltano e di stoffa che si strappa, per dare libero accesso alla pelle nuda.  
La sensazione fredda del tavolo di metallo contro la schiena mentre Stiles lo spingeva a stendercisi sopra, prima di scagliarsi contro i suoi addominali quasi gli avessero fatto una qualche offesa personale, o come se Stiles, per una delle assurde follie che a volte partoriva nella sua testa, avesse deciso che gli avrebbe lasciato le impronte dei denti a costo di metterci tutta la notte, fanculo alla super guarigione da Mannaro.  
Le dita di Stiles che affondavano nei suoi bicipiti mentre il loro proprietario mugugnava frasi senza senso che Derek riusciva a sento a registrare… qualcosa sullo spaccare in due qualcosa? O forse su una mazza?  
Derek si ritrovò a scuotere il capo contro il cuscino per cercare di schiarirsi le idee. E magari recuperare la salivazione perduta, dato che c’era. La sigaretta era stata un’idea insensata, ma forse Derek avrebbe dovuto cominciare a tenere un bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino. Giusto per essere prudente. Che ne sapeva lui che si trattava di un episodio isolato? Stiles era imprevedibile.  
A voler essere precisi era completamente pazzo, ecco cos’era. Però Stiles era anche meraviglioso. Derek, che a quel punto aveva recuperato abbastanza forze da sollevare l’altro braccio (era un Licantropo, lui!), lo usò per circondargli le spalle e stringerlo più forte a sé. E, tanto che era lì, gli affondò il naso tra i capelli e fece un paio di respiri profondi. Non era da maniaci, aveva il permesso! Stiles gli aveva dato carta bianca per “sniffarlo” e “marchiarlo con il suo odore” ogni volta che Derek avesse voluto. Stiles frequentava troppi siti internet dalle fonti dubbie e poco attendibili.  
A dispetto di tutte le analogie inappropriate tra le abitudini sessuali dei lupi veri e quelle dei loro cugini Mannari (Derek stava ancora cercando di ripulirsi il cervello con l’ammoniaca dopo aver sentito le parole «Non è che poi quando meno me lo aspetto ti si gonfia alla base e rimaniamo incastrati? No, perché Melissa stanotte è di turno in ospedale e, sai com’è, sarebbe un filo imbarazzante!») era davvero impossibile prendersela con Stiles quando erano tra le lenzuola. Perché Stiles si comportava come se Derek fosse la sola cosa che contava nell’intero universo, e quello che faceva al suo corpo fosse l’unico modo che aveva di dargliene una prova tangibile.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che le manie ossessivo compulsive potessero tornare utili quando si concentravano a far urlare di piacere il proprio compagno di letto con una dedizione totale e totalizzante? Ci sarebbe voluta un’avversione all’evidenza che nemmeno uno come lui possedeva per negare che, quando Stiles ti riversava addosso tutta la sua attenzione, non potevi far altro che mordere quello che ti capitava a tiro nel tentativo di soffocare i gemiti, giusto per evitare che ti sentisse ogni creatura con udito soprannaturale della città.  
Ed era esattamente quello che aveva fatto Derek poco prima, quando si era ritrovato a pancia in giù sulle lenzuola, con un cuscino a sollevargli i fianchi e un altro schiacciato contro una guancia arrossata, e i denti di Stiles che gli affondavano con un certo impegno nella chiappa sinistra. Derek aveva fatto una fatica porca a capire cosa diavolo stava borbottando Stiles, tra un morso e una sculacciata inattesa che l’aveva spinto a inarcarsi con maggior impeto. Gli era sembrato di sentir dire qualcosa su dei pantaloncini troppo corti, però non ci avrebbe giurato visto che, nel frattempo, i polpastrelli di Stiles avevano preso a solleticargli la parte alta delle cosce in una maniera che gli aveva bruciato le poche facoltà mentali ancora attive.  
Poi Derek aveva disconnesso il cervello, perché quando aveva la lingua di Stiles affondata dentro diventava un essere di pura carne e desiderio, e si limitava a ringhiare suppliche smozzicate finché Stiles non si decideva a smettere di torturarlo e cominciava a scoparlo. Cosa che avveniva sempre, perché Stiles era sadico ma non senza cuore, e non cominciava mai cose che non aveva intenzione di portare a termine. Almeno, non con Derek e di sicuro non durante il sesso.  
Un grosso sbadiglio interruppe le sue elucubrazioni; sembrava che le endorfine in eccesso si fossero finalmente acquietate. Derek si accoccolò meglio tra le braccia di Stiles. In fondo, che c’era tanto da rimuginare? Il suo corpo era piacevolmente intorpidito, e Stiles era caldo e affettuoso perfino nel sonno. Di tanti uragani che si erano abbattuti su di lui, il suo ragazzo che si presentava all’improvviso, lo ribaltava e lo scopava fino a farlo gridare non era certo motivo di allarme, né tanto meno di lamentela. Derek si addormentò con un sorriso compiaciuto che gli aleggiava ancora sulle labbra.

 

 

«No.»  
«Eddai…»  
«Stiles, no.»  
«Derek ti giuro che ti piacerà! Non è la solita porcheria commerciale, credimi. È un bel film, è fatto bene, c’è dietro un lavoro di scrittura interessante e poi è Linklater! Il regista di _Prima dell’alba_ e _La vita è un sogno_! Tutti i suoi film sono capolavori!» Stiles lo sapeva di essere fondamentalmente una brutta persona. Solo uno stronzo avrebbe sfruttato i gusti cinematografici da nerd del suo fidanzato, distorcendo appena quel tantino la verità soltanto per convincerlo a guardare insieme un film. O, nel suo caso, riguardare. Per la quarta volta.  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto gli rivolse uno sguardo che voleva essere deciso e supponente, ma Stiles conosceva bene i suoi polli. Peraltro, a chi voleva darla a bere quel brontolone meraviglioso? Da quando ne avevano parlato (dopo un discreto numero di round di ginnastica orizzontale), Derek era come minimo incuriosito dalla storia. Il fatto che Stiles se lo fosse girato attorno a un dito con la stessa abilità di un venditore di macchine usate non era altro che un dettaglio secondario. Senza contare che Derek doveva anche avere una gran voglia di verificare se la teoria del sosia di Stiles avesse un vago fondamento. Facile che in quel momento il cretino stesse facendo resistenza di facciata perché era un pelo geloso, nient’altro.  
Derek sembrò sgonfiarsi fisicamente. Le spalle si abbassarono piano piano mentre la testa e il collo si incassavano come quelli di una tartaruga. Una Tartaruga Mannara... con le zanne e gli artigli! Le tartarughe hanno gli artigli, Stiles lo sapeva di prima mano, aveva ancora una piccola cicatrice da quella volta in cui lui e Scott avevano cercato di farei i dispetti al povero Sam, la tartaruga centenaria della vicina di casa di Sc—  
«Stiles!!» il richiamo secco di Derek lo riscosse di colpo dai suoi pensieri.  
«Cosa? Stavo solo pensando che hai un sacco di punti in comune con gli anfibi a carapace. Allora posso avviare il film? Tu vai a prendere i popcorn!»  
Derek lo osservò stralunato.  
Chissà perché poi tutte le persone che aveva intorno faticavano così tanto a seguirlo, rimuginò fra sé mentre infilava il DVD nel lettore e sceglieva l’inizio del film dal menu. D’accordo, il suo cervello andava sempre a mille all’ora, però dopo tutto il tempo trascorso da quando si erano messi insieme Stiles si aspettava che Derek fosse diventato un po’ più abile nell’arte sublime di stargli dietro. Hi hi… stargli dietro. Meno male che non aveva pensato _venirgli_ dietro…  
«Stiles, qualunque porcata tu stia immaginando, smettila», commentò Derek con un ghigno impertinente, mentre tornava dalla cucina con l’equivalente di una _vasca_ di popcorn. «A meno che tu non voglia lasciar perdere questo cavolo di film, in quel caso continua pure e condividi…»  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere. «Bel tentativo, peccato che non attacca. Porta qua quel bel fondoschiena», gli intimò, battendo una mano accanto a sé sulla seduta del divano. «Vedrai che alla fine mi ringrazierai!»  
Derek scosse la testa e ubbidì.  
Questione di pochi minuti dopo l’inizio e Stiles si stava già producendo nell’imitazione passabile di un camaleonte: un occhio allo schermo e uno al suo fidanzato. Appena trascorsa la sequenza iniziale con Mac, non riuscì a resistere e mise in pausa. «Allora?»  
«Allora cosa?» ribatté Derek infastidito. Nessuno sopportava il vizio di Stiles di fermare i film in continuazione. «È cominciato da cinque minuti, cosa vuoi che ne sappia?»  
Stiles sbuffò indispettito. «Ma no, intendo cosa ne pensi di McReynolds!»  
«A parte che non ho nemmeno capito chi sia, ribadisco: il film è appena iniziato, non posso mica essermi già fatto un’idea di un personaggio, ti pare?»  
Santo cielo, Derek sapeva essere davvero un intellettuale radical-chic quando voleva. «Come non hai capito chi è? È quello che potresti usare la mattina al posto dello specchio!»  
Derek sbuffò con tutta la condiscendenza di cui era capace. «Non so di cosa stai parlando.» Eccola, proprio il tipo di condiscendenza che usava quando stava facendo apposta a fare lo stronzo. «Comunque, se possiamo andare avanti _senza altre interruzioni_ , posso tentare di capirci qualcosa. Mi sfugge la logica di comprare un DVD se poi lo interrompi come le pubblicità», aggiunse brontolando fra sé.  
Stiles sogghignò. Alla scena successiva con Mac mancavano una decina di minuti ed era una sequenza fondamentale, piena di primi piani e inquadrature deliziose degli attributi più interessanti. Per non parlare del fatto che comprendeva una delle sue parti preferite, quella in cui Mac ringhia alle matricole appena arrivate in squadra che “allenamento facoltativo della domenica” significa, nello specifico, “allenamento obbligatorio”. Poteva esserci una battuta più _Derek_ di così? Stiles sorrise fra sé. Scena con Beuter… uscita in macchina… rimorchio con successo… figuraccia di Finn… dialogo delirante nel bar… finalmente! Lasciò scorrere con soddisfazione la manciata di minuti corali, con squadra e allenatore, si godette la tirata sugli allenamenti obbligatori, provando un illogico senso di orgoglio, come se quello fosse Derek sul serio, e stoppò di nuovo il film, scegliendo con cura un fermo immagine con un primo piano di Mac.  
«Sei senza parole, eh?» ridacchiò compiaciuto. «Quanto avevo ragione? Se non sapessi che non hai mai recitato neanche una poesia a memoria, penserei che mi hai nascosto la tua doppia vita: Lupo Mannaro incazzoso a Beacon Hills, attore di successo a Los Angeles!» Stiles era talmente fiero di sé che ci mise un momento a registrare il silenzio attonito del loft. Lo sguardo di Derek stava rimbalzando, sempre più incredulo, dallo schermo a Stiles e da Stiles allo schermo.  
«Quel… quel _coso_ sarebbe il tizio che mi assomiglia?!» domandò inorridito. «Tu sei matto da legare! Poi quei baffi e quel… quella zazzera inguardabile, cosa ti salta in mente?» Derek aveva gli occhi sbarrati e puntava un dito accusatore verso il primo piano in pausa. Santo cielo, era un gesto così teatrale da essere quasi ridicolo, più che mai da parte di uno come lui. Gli mancava solo la manina sul cuore! «E per tua informazione», aggiunse indignato, nemmeno fosse quello l’elemento più disturbante, «non ho mai posseduto _né indossato_ una canottiera gialla in tutta la mia vita!»  
Stiles scosse la testa per snebbiarsi le idee. «Non è che ti assomiglia», replicò offeso. «È la tua immagine sputata!» Era impossibile che Derek non se ne accorgesse! Non era fisionomista proprio per niente, non c’era altra spiegazione. «Hoechlin è il tuo gemello separato alla nascita!»  
«Chi?» ribatté Derek confuso.  
«Hoechlin, il nome dell’interprete di Mac!» ribatté Stiles.  
Derek non si diede per vinto. «Che cavolo di nome è? Non basta il personaggio, è ridicolo perfino l’attore…»  
Stiles gli rifilò un’occhiataccia seccata. «Hoechlin è il cognome, scemo. Si chiama Tyler ed è bello come un raggio di sole. Esattamente come te. Ha un fisico della madonna, come il tuo, e ha addirittura gli stessi dentoni da coniglietto! Guardalo, dai! È un figo pazzesco!»  
Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile, che a Stiles non piacque neppure un po’. Era una di quelle smorfie cupe tipiche del vecchio Derek, quello contorto e arrabbiato con il mondo. Stiles aveva un metodo infallibile per cancellarle, lo sapeva perché l’aveva testato decine di volte. Mollò il telecomando senza preoccuparsi di dove potesse finire, scavalcò le gambe di Derek con un ginocchio e, quando gli fu praticamente seduto in braccio, gli prese il viso fra le mani. Un pollice cominciò a scorrere con dolcezza lungo uno zigomo, l’altro ad accarezzare le labbra in maniera provocante. A Stiles era servita una vita e mezza a perfezionare quel piccolo capolavoro di ingegneria emotiva, grazie tante.  
Sfregò piano piano il naso contro quello di Derek e gli posò un bacio lieve e tuttavia carico di promesse all’angolo della bocca. _Tre, due, uno…_  
Derek iniziò a rilassarsi in maniera più che evidente: prima le spalle, poi le dita contratte e da ultimo le braccia, che si avvolsero attorno alla schiena di Stiles. «Mmhhh…»  
Ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che riuscissero a staccarsi e, a dimostrazione dell’infallibilità dei suoi sistemi, Stiles poté apprezzare la nuova espressione di Derek: pigra, distesa e luminosa. _Stiles 1, fantasmi del passato 0_.  
«Adoro quando mi baci così», mormorò Derek in un soffio.  
«Lo so», replicò Stiles con dolcezza. «E a me piace da morire farlo.»  
Derek sospirò, appagato. «Avanti, riavvia quella roba. Ma non riuscirai a convincermi, quel tipo c’entra con me come i cavoli a merenda.»  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere.  
Dopo una decina di minuti, però, stava cominciando a disperare. Non erano servite le scene della discoteca e della festa, con Mac inguainato in un’improbabile camicia nera a mezze maniche di raso, né quella della mattina successiva, in cui Mac sfoggiava quella meravigliosa divisa da giocatore di football che era chiaramente stata cucita da un sarto tirchio. O da uno che sapeva chi avrebbe dovuto indossarla… A ogni inquadratura, a ogni tentativo di fargli ammettere la somiglianza, Derek reagiva con indignazione crescente. «Santo cielo, com’è conciato? Quanto è grezzo, non mi vestirei così neanche se non esistessero altri vestiti sulla faccia del pianeta!» seguito da: «Oh, per carità, che diavolo di ragionamenti fa? È un idiota!» Per non parlare degli apprezzamenti poco lusinghieri sul baseball: «Perfino il lacrosse ha più dignità! Solo una mandria di dementi può idolatrare uno sport così cretino. I giochi di squadra seri sono ben altri! Il basket, per esempio…»  
Stiles stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza. «Derek Hale, ti ha mai detto nessuno che quando fai così sei spocchioso e arrogante? Forse avevo sottovalutato le somiglianze fra te e Jackson! E comunque non vedo cosa ci sia di male nel giocare a baseball, ci gioca pure Tyler! Pensa che da ragazzino era stato a tanto così dal professionismo, ha dovuto rinunciarci per via di un infortunio…»  
«Che _peccato_ », lo interruppe Derek acido. «Almeno non avrebbe ammorbato nessuno con certi film idioti…»  
Quando Derek si intestardiva a questa maniera, sembrava davvero il classico maschio caricato a testosterone. Incrociava le braccia, gonfiava il petto come un tacchino e i bicipiti sembravano quasi pulsare sotto le maniche leggere della sua maglia.  
Dio, che fisico da statua… Stiles avrebbe potuto passare ore a venerare quei muscoli con la lingua.  
Derek continuava a brontolare mentre, inconsciamente, aveva cambiato posizione sul divano, allargando le cosce e mettendo in vista l’armamentario peggio di un capobranco che invia messaggi inequivocabili a un intruso. Stiles percepì con molta chiarezza il sangue che cominciava a salirgli al cervello. Derek geloso era una roba che gli dava letteralmente alla testa, anche perché in genere i suoi attacchi di gelosia si manifestavano in maniera piuttosto… animalesca: gli prendeva una voglia devastante di marcare il suo territorio con atteggiamenti da cavernicolo che Stiles fingeva di disprezzare e per i quali invece stravedeva. Abbassò lo sguardo fra le gambe di Derek e il rigonfiamento rivelatore, nemmeno troppo nascosto, gli fece pulsare una vena sulla tempia. Mancava solo che Derek ringhiasse «Mio, Stiles» e il quadretto sarebbe stato completo. Non che Derek potesse aver bisogno di ringhiare un bel niente, eh. Sapevano entrambi con estrema soddisfazione di appartenersi a vicenda.  
Stiles allungò un’occhiata allo schermo, in tempo per vedere Mac impegnato in un improbabile colpo d’ascia per affettare palle da baseball al volo. Registrò distrattamente gli insulti di Derek e l’eccitazione gli esplose fra le gambe. Si voltò verso Derek, che non aveva fatto in tempo a rendersi conto di nulla, gli si mise a cavalcioni e affondò il bacino mentre gli piantava la lingua in bocca. Come previsto, la sua erezione ne incontrò una altrettanto decisa ed entusiasta al di là della barriera dei jeans.  
Stiles non perse tempo a riflettere, tanto ormai aveva imparato che in queste situazioni veniva fuori il suo lato più maschile, nel senso più grezzo del termine. Niente chiacchiere, niente finezze e un unico obiettivo: soddisfare la voglia di entrambi. Il bacio furioso che incollò le loro bocche durò solo per il tempo necessario a sbottonare i jeans di Derek e ad aprirli alla meglio. Stiles si concesse appena un minuto per assestare una lunga leccata bollente che risaliva dalla scapola al collo a un orecchio di Derek, gli morse con decisione un lobo e quando sentì due braccia d’acciaio stringerglisi attorno, accompagnate da un gemito che assomigliava di più a un ruggito, affondò i fianchi.  
«Ossantodio, Stiles… ti prego…» Le implorazioni di Derek erano un segnale evidente. Stiles si divincolò, riuscì a scivolare giù dal divano e gli si inginocchiò fra le gambe, mentre gli afferrava le ginocchia. I jeans bloccati appena sotto il bacino limitavano parecchio i movimenti di Derek, ma non abbastanza da impedire a Stiles di spalancargli le cosce con un gesto secco per avventarsi sul ben di dio davanti ai suoi occhi. Niente finezze, appunto. Solamente il suo desiderio disperato di sentire l’uccello di Derek, duro e bollente, che gli si insinuava in bocca. Il resto era un corollario di sensazioni stordenti perfino per lui che era _solo_ umano e non aveva i super-sensi da Licantropo. L’odore intossicante, il sapore inconfondibile, la percezione contrastante dei peli ispidi e al contempo della pelle delicata e morbida che ricopriva i testicoli, che Stiles continuava ad accarezzare con i polpastrelli, piano piano, in contrappunto ai movimenti forsennati della sua testa. Derek tentava disperatamente di mantenere il controllo con scarsi risultati, a giudicare dal concerto di sconcezze e imprecazioni che gli rotolavano fuori dalle labbra e dagli scatti scomposti dei fianchi.  
Stiles gli strinse le dita con la mano libera e se le attirò fra i capelli.  
«Oh, Stiles…» Derek serrò la presa e si lasciò andare del tutto.  
Stiles adorava sentirsi tirare le ciocche quando aveva l’uccello di Derek in bocca: gli partiva una sorta di cortocircuito sensoriale dirompente e si dimenticava di tutto, anche di avere un riflesso di soffocamento piuttosto sviluppato. Sfilò le dita da quelle di Derek e incespicò un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a infilarsele nei pantaloni. Tre, quattro affondi in sincrono, la mano fra le sue gambe e la bocca fra le cosce di Derek, la lingua che si insinuava nella fessura quasi con violenza e poi Derek gli esplose fra le labbra, senza avere nemmeno il tempo di avvertirlo. Non che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa: Stiles era scosso da un bisogno addirittura primordiale di sentire il sapore di Derek che lo invadeva. Gli bastò scorrere il pollice sulla sua erezione per seguirlo a ruota e venirsi nei boxer, come un ragazzino alle prime armi. Ma cazzo se ne era valsa la pena…  
Derek lo afferrò dalle ascelle e se lo strinse fra le braccia, completando l’opera con un bacio sfinito e un po’ impacciato, mentre il film scorreva in sottofondo, dimenticato. Mac si stava facendo asfaltare a ping pong da Jake, dimostrando di essere incapace di perdere con stile, però Derek sembrava talmente frastornato da non essere in condizioni di fare polemica.  
Stiles si complimentò con se stesso per il risultato ottenuto, accoccolandosi comodamente contro il torace di Derek, che a dispetto della consistenza marmorea non era affatto un brutto posto in cui addormentarsi.  
Pazienza se Derek non si era fatto persuadere della sua parentela nascosta con Hoechlin, Stiles avrebbe trovato un altro modo per convincerlo.

 

 

Derek si svegliò con il sole che già splendeva alto nel cielo. Era ben oltre il suo orario abituale, ma non c’era da meravigliarsi: Stiles la sera prima gli aveva fatto fare le ore piccole, impegnandolo in attività tanto soddisfacenti quanto sfiancanti. Insomma, per usare un eufemismo elegante, ci avevano dato dentro tutta la notte.  
Il suo ragazzo però non era lì nel letto con lui, Derek lo percepì prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. D’istinto mandò i sensi in perlustrazione, e si rilassò all’istante: Stiles era dall’altro lato del loft, sicuramente seduto sul divano per non disturbarlo mentre dormiva. Derek ne ebbe conferma quando aprì gli occhi. La vista di Stiles davanti al computer, con addosso nient’altro che i boxer, non era certo inusuale. Solo che in genere, quando Stiles si metteva a navigare appena sveglio, Derek lo trovava tutto concentrato, magari con un labbro stretto tra i denti, impegnato in chissà quale ricerca che l’aveva fatto schizzare fuori dalle coperte in preda al bisogno di sapere. E invece, quella domenica mattina, Stiles aveva su le cuffie e stava ridacchiando come un cretino. Con tutta probabilità, stava guardando qualcuna di quelle compilation sui gatti che Derek non avrebbe confessato di trovare divertenti nemmeno sotto tortura. D’altra parte, felini e canidi erano nemici naturali. Non che Derek volesse in alcun modo implicare di essere imparentato con i migliori amici a quattro zampe!  
Scosse la testa e si alzò per andare a fare la doccia. Al movimento Stiles staccò gli occhi dal monitor e glieli puntò sul torace nudo. Nel giro di un istante il suo sguardo si fece parecchio affamato, e fu subito accompagnato da una zaffata di eccitazione che colpì il naso di Derek come un tocco deciso in mezzo alle gambe.  
Derek smozzicò un «Buongiorno» piuttosto affrettato e si dileguò su per la scala a chiocciola, prima che Stiles potesse mettere in pratica qualsiasi porcheria gli fosse venuta in mente. A Derek scocciava da morire ammetterlo, ma in barba alla prestanza fisica, in barba al suo essere nel fiore degli anni e in barba perfino alla rigenerazione da Licantropo, pure lui dopo il quarto orgasmo in 12 ore iniziava ad avere bisogno di un attimo di fiato per recuperare.  
Derek era abbastanza sicuro di non avere _mai_ fatto così tanto sesso in tutta la sua vita. Era pronto a scommettere che, nell’ultima settimana, aveva passato più tempo in orizzontale che in verticale. Non che a Stiles non piacesse farsi scopare contro il muro, di tanto in tanto. E Derek aveva una doccia, non una vasca, quindi ok, c’erano quelle varianti da considerare. Comunque, quale che fosse la posizione, faceva poca differenza: il loft odorava di sesso tanto da poter essere considerato arma batteriologica da qualsiasi Licantropo. Lui escluso, era ovvio. Al suo naso stava più che bene se l’intero mondo era impregnato di sesso e Stiles.  
Quando tornò di sotto dopo aver finito di lavarsi (e di chiudersi per bene l’accappatoio addosso, perché di quei tempi sfilare davanti a Stiles con solo un asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi era un po’ andarsela a cercare) scoprì che Stiles era ancora al computer, e stava di nuovo ridacchiando. Possibile che fosse sempre attaccato ai video dei gatti?!  
La cosa veramente strana era che Stiles non lo sommergesse di una fiumana di commenti di qualsiasi cosa stesse vedendo. Continuava a guardare in silenzio, limitandosi a ridacchiare come una dodicenne ogni manciata di secondi. Derek si sentì pungolare da un’insolita curiosità.  
Proprio quando aveva terminato di vestirsi e stava per avvicinarsi a chiedergli spiegazioni, o meglio ancora a sbirciare oltre la sua spalla direttamente sullo schermo, il suono di un clacson familiare gli arrivò attutito, proveniente dai parcheggi sotto il palazzo.  
«Scott è arrivato» riferì a voce alta.  
Stiles alzò la testa e gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa. «Uhm? Oh, le cuffie» commentò mentre le toglieva. «Scusa, non ti ho sentito. Dicevi?»  
«Scott è arrivato, è di sotto» ripeté Derek.  
Gli occhi di Stiles si spalancarono in maniera piuttosto comica. «Merda!» esclamò, «sono già le 11? Non mi ero accorto che fosse così tardi!» Tanto che parlava, era già sfrecciato verso l’armadio, dove parecchi dei suoi vestiti risiedevano ormai in pianta stabile, e si stava infilando in fretta e furia un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta. «Gli avevo promesso che ci saremmo visti per pranzo, sai com’è» aggiunse in tono cospiratorio, «un’uscita tra ragazzi.»  
Derek sapeva che _un’uscita tra ragazzi_ era solo un sinonimo pomposo di _fastfood e pettegolezzi_ però, prima che avesse il tempo di fare un commento sarcastico a riguardo, Stiles aveva già agguantato cellulare e portafogli e si era catapultato verso il portellone, dopo avergli stampato un bacio sulle labbra a mo’ di saluto.  
Mezzora dopo, Derek stava facendo scorrere gli occhi per l’ennesima volta lungo la stessa riga, senza avere la più pallida idea di quello che aveva appena letto. Se doveva essere del tutto sincero, non era neppure sicuro di quale libro aveva tra le mani. La triste verità era che era seduto sul divano a non fare nulla di nulla, se non assistere da spettatore inerme alla guerra fratricida tra la sua curiosità morbosa e il suo saldo senso della morale.  
Tanto per cambiare, era tutta colpa di Stiles. Era uscito così di corsa che aveva inavvertitamente lasciato il portatile acceso, che se ne stava lì, in stand-by, a irridere Derek con la sua schermata nera.  
In fondo non sarebbe stato niente di così terribile, no? Derek aveva usato il computer di Stiles centinaia di volte. E va bene, forse decine sarebbe stata una stima più realistica; non era lui il cybernauta della coppia. Il punto era che Stiles non aveva mai avuto nessuna obiezione a riguardo. Anzi, non faceva che ripetergli che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di fare il cavernicolo e comprarsene uno tutto suo. Di sicuro non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire se Derek avesse approfittato dell’occasione per fare un po’ di pratica, giusto?  
Giusto.  
Una volta che la sua coscienza ebbe infilato la testa sotto la sabbia come uno struzzo, Derek si spostò al centro del divano e allungò l’indice verso la tastiera. Dopo un ultimo, brevissimo istante di esitazione, lo calò con decisione sopra un tasto a caso, riattivando l’illuminazione.  
Come previsto, si ritrovò davanti a una pagina di Youtube. Peccato che, invece della compilation con le peripezie feline che si aspettava, lo accolse un video intitolato [Tyler Hoechlin - Bull Fighting Rodeo Clown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jGJsPiT6bQ). Derek sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per assicurarsi di aver letto bene.  
Tanto per cominciare, ancora quello stramaledetto attoruncolo da strapazzo? Stiles si era proprio fissato. Era da quando aveva visto quel film ridicolo che, se non aveva la bocca impegnata sul corpo di Derek, non faceva che cianciare di Tyler o del suo ancor più ridicolo personaggio, McReynolds. _Mac_ , lo chiamava, nemmeno fossero amici di lunga data. A Derek pulsava un sopracciglio al solo pensarci. Gli avrebbe già ordinato di smetterla da giorni, non fosse stato per il piccolo dettaglio che, senza esclusioni, ogni volta che Stiles cominciava a parlare del suo nuovo idolo si ricordava che lo trovava somigliante a lui e si infervorava talmente tanto che finivano per scopare. Ed erano scopate spettacolari.  
Comunque, che diavolo significava pagliacci del rodeo? Beh, c’era un unico modo per scoprirlo. Derek cliccò sull’icona del play.  
Ommioddio, cos’era quella porcheria indegna? No, sul serio, cosa stava guardando? Stentava a credere ai suoi occhi.  
Nelle immagini che gli scorrevano davanti, il beniamino di Stiles era conciato in una maniera che nemmeno il carro degli sfigati al carnevale del quartiere popolare. Il pezzo forte era una specie di salopette con delle grosse bretelle, che già di suo sarebbe stata un capo d’abbigliamento imbarazzante, indipendentemente dal fatto che gli arrivava soltanto sopra le ginocchia. A completare la mise c’erano una camiciola con le maniche a sbuffo, rossa a pois bianchi, degli orribili calzettoni, anche quelli bianchi, e un cappello nero da cowboy. Cos’era, la fiera del cattivo gusto? E, come se non bastasse, in faccia aveva un trucco da pagliaccio triste proprio inguardabile. E Stiles continuava a insistere che quel Tyler era la sua copia sputata? Derek iniziava a offendersi per davvero! Cioè, si rendeva conto che sicuramente si trattava di uno spezzone di un qualche film, però lui non si sarebbe abbassato a farsi immortalare ridotto in quello stato neppure se in cambio gli avessero offerto una cifra spropositata. Era chiaro che il tizio non aveva nessun senso del pudore, né tanto meno buongusto!  
Abbigliamento a parte, il cretino correva per tutto il video all’interno di un’arena, inseguito da un toro. Derek lo guardò tutto fino alla fine, giusto per accertarsi che la povera bestia alla fine lo incornasse. Seguì il fatidico momento con una notevole soddisfazione.  
Quindi Stiles stava vedendo quella robaccia prima di uscire? Cosa diavolo c’era di tanto divertente da farlo ridacchiare così di cuore? Infilzata a parte, s’intende. Derek si ritrovò a digitare “Tyler Hoechlin” sulla riga di ricerca di Youtube senza nemmeno volerlo.  
Nella pagina dei risultati, la quantità di video con l’etichetta _visto_ era allarmante. Derek digrignò i denti così tanto che probabilmente anche un umano avrebbe sentito il rumore, e ne aprì uno a caso.  
[Il demente stava cantando](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBakCSAsD8Q), o sarebbe stato meglio dire straziando, un vecchio successo degli Oasis. Più stonato di una campana. E non aveva voce. E poi continuava a sorridere come uno scemo. Che accidenti c’era da sorridere tanto? A Derek dava sui nervi già solamente quello! Per non parlare della folla di ragazzine arrapate che applaudivano manco avessero avuto davanti Mick Jagger da giovane. Prima che le orecchie cominciassero effettivamente a sanguinargli, Derek cambiò video.  
Se si era illuso di avergli visto toccare le vette del grottesco con la divisa da pagliaccio country, Derek si era sbagliato di grosso. A quanto pareva, l’idolo delle quindicenni (e del suo fidanzato, maledizione!) era stato appena scelto per interpretare [Superman in un qualche telefilm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eMUgfVOvM0) di bassa lega. A Derek sarebbe venuto da ridere, se non fosse stato così agghiacciato. Anche se i costumisti gli avevano risparmiato gli iconici mutandoni rossi, dovevano essersi convinti che avesse i polpacci deboli, perché aveva delle protezioni negli stivali che avrebbero avuto senso solo se fosse stato la versione moderna di Achille, ma con uno stinco al posto del tallone. E santo cielo, gli avevano messo dei cuscinetti sul culo? Nessuno aveva delle chiappe così sporgenti, neppure Jennifer Lopez o Beyonce! Derek lo osservò mentre si rendeva ridicolo saltellando qua e là con un braccio alzato per qualche istante, poi scosse la testa allucinato e passò oltre.  
Nel video successivo, [il cretino giocava effettivamente a baseball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWlyZu9of8k), con addosso una divisa blu con i bordi e le stelline bianche che somigliava tanto a un pigiama. Nemmeno a dirlo, sorrideva anche lì. Con tutti i denti che aveva, e probabilmente qualcuno in più.  
Derek andò avanti, balzando di video in video, sulle tracce di Stiles. Fu costretto a sorbirsi una pletora di Tyler che rispondeva alle domande dei fans, fingendosi imbarazzato in una maniera per nulla credibile, seguiti da una caterva di Tyler che calcava svariati tappeti rossi, vestito come un deficiente anche quando si sceglieva gli abiti da solo, per continuare con una valanga di Tyler che recitavano in qualsiasi film sul baseball che fosse mai stato girato, senza scordare il tripudio di Tyler che compieva prodezze fisiche mirabolanti negli sport più svariati. Derek trovava quelli sul basket particolarmente offensivi: non solo l’idiota non sapeva giocare per niente, ma passava il tempo a ruminare una gomma da masticare nemmeno fosse un cammello (sempre senza smettere di sorridere), il che era a dir poco maleducato. Ce n’era perfino uno in cui, senza nessun motivo al mondo, [nel bel mezzo di una partita rapiva un povero signore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWmmxnXKQ4Q) inconsapevole dal pubblico e lo portava al centro del campo prima di esibirsi in un balletto imbarazzante per lui e per il resto del mondo.  
Non c’era altra spiegazione: Stiles non ci stava con la testa. E aveva urgente bisogno di un oculista. Paragonare Derek a celebrità di serie B incapace di coordinare i colori! Derek li sapeva abbinare benissimo, anche perché il capo più vivace che possedeva era verde scuro.  
Con una punta di sadismo si ritrovò ad augurarsi che, se esisteva una giustizia divina, Stiles passasse la giornata ad ammorbare il suo migliore amico parlando a perdifiato di Tyler Cheavràmaidasorrideretanto Hoechlin. In fondo Scott aveva la sua bella fetta di responsabilità in quella faccenda, considerato che era stato lui a fargli vedere il film sciagurato che aveva scatenato la sua ossessione. Cosa che Derek si sarebbe premurato di rinfacciargli alla prima occasione utile. Quindi, ecco, era solo corretto che Stiles facesse venire un mal di testa coi fiocchi anche a lui, e che cavolo! E no, la sua non era affatto una reazione infantile, era questione di karma.  
Sbuffando scocciato, Derek aprì l’ennesimo video, che a quanto pareva era [una collezione di primi piani e presunte pose sexy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl5xBLdFH6Q) montate in sequenza su un sottofondo dance che gli faceva letteralmente venire da piangere. Musica a parte, lo trovò un po’ più accettabile degli altri: se non altro, quando si esibiva in espressioni costipate nel tentativo di fare l’intenso, l’imbecille la piantava per due minuti di sorridere.  
Sempre più indispettito, Derek prese la salomonica decisione di chiudere il browser: sesso spettacolare o meno, quel Tyler stava cominciando a fargli perdere davvero la pazienza.

 

 

«Oh, cazzo. Oh. Porco. Cazzo… No, no, no, non è possibile…»  
Stiles batteva furiosamente sulla tastiera e sui pulsanti del mouse mentre un filo residuo di consapevolezza faceva suonare più di qualche segnale di allarme. Il battito cardiaco accelerato, il cervello che correva in mille direzioni diverse, il senso di oppressione sul petto: tutti elementi che preannunciavano l’arrivo una crisi di iperattività, e di quelle belle grosse. Stiles seguitò a scorrere le righe sullo schermo con una fretta febbrile e, al contempo, considerò fra sé in maniera quasi distaccata che era da un pezzo che non gli succedeva. In altre circostanze se ne sarebbe preoccupato, ma quello che stava leggendo poteva giustificare perfino una recrudescenza dei sintomi più fastidiosi della sua ADHD. A proposito, si era ricordato di prendere l’Adderall quella mattina? Sì, certo. Derek era un mastino, controllava dosaggi e orari delle medicine con la stessa flessibilità di un SS.  
«Inaugurazione del _Sacfilm_ … proiezione fuori concorso…» Stiles mugugnava ad alta voce, incapace di trattenere l’ansia. «…tavola rotonda conclusiva alla presenza del cast… Linklater, Jenner, Powell, Guzman, Russel, HOECHLIN! Dimmi che il link per i biglietti è ancora attivo… DEREK!!!»  
L’ululato da lite condominiale, se solo Derek avesse avuto dei vicini di casa, avrebbe richiamato l’attenzione del suo ragazzo anche se fosse stato al Quickie Mart a fare la spesa. Il poverino invece era soltanto al piano di sopra a vestirsi e gli ci vollero sì e no tre secondi per catapultarsi giù dalla scala a chiocciola con un sospetto di artigli e un lampo visibile color blu elettrico nelle iridi. Stiles aveva una passione a dir poco _irragionevole_ per la forma Beta di Derek, soprattutto quando si manifestava all’improvviso, senza che lui riuscisse a controllarla, nei momenti in cui la sua priorità era difendere Stiles. Era la stessa cosa che succedeva quando Derek aveva un attacco di gelosia: a Stiles bolliva il sangue.  
«Che succede? Stiles, stai bene?» Derek lo aveva preso per un braccio e lo stava esaminando, nemmeno potesse essere ferito. Come volevasi dimostrare.  
«Sto bene, sto bene, non ti agitare. Però è successa una cosa stratosferica e tu non hai idea… un regalo così uno non se lo aspetta nemmeno a Natale! Derek, ti prego, dobbiamo andarci, ho già preordinato i biglietti, vero che ci andiamo, eh?»  
Ok, quando Stiles era così agitato faceva fatica a starsi dietro da solo, ma non si poteva mica pretendere che fosse tranquillo e ragionevole in una situazione simile!  
Derek si calmò all’istante quando si accorse che Stiles era in perfetta salute, il che non gli impedì di rivolgergli un’occhiata confusa. «Di che accidenti stai parlando? E soprattutto c’era bisogno di urlare neanche se ci fosse entrato in casa un Kanima?»  
_Ci_ fosse entrato… _a noi_ … perché Derek ormai considerava il loft casa _di entrambi_ … a Stiles partì una botta di affetto così violenta che l’odore stordì anche il suo ragazzo, almeno a giudicare dalla tenerezza improvvisa che gli instupidì lo sguardo.  
«C’era bisogno sì!» replicò Stiles, che non aveva perso un grammo della sua eccitazione. «E sto parlando del Sacramento Film Festival!»  
Il che non servì a schiarire le idee a Derek. «Uhm, che c’entra il SacFilm?» Fu a quel punto che la visuale gli si allargò allo schermo del computer che campeggiava alle spalle di Stiles e l’espressione del suo viso si trasformò in quella adorabile da gatto incazzato che non spaventava più nessuno da un pezzo. Di sicuro non Stiles. «No. No, no, no e poi no, Stiles, _scordatelo_.»  
Chissà che gusto ci trovava Derek a prendere delle posizioni irremovibili che sarebbero durate giusto il tempo necessario a Stiles per fargli cambiare idea «Eddai, Dereeeeeeek… mi hai trascinato a vedere una fila di porcherie indie e non mi sono mai lamentato…»  
«A parte il fatto che ti sei lamentato eccome, in genere brontolando per _tutta la durata della proiezione_ », lo rimbeccò Derek, «non ho nessuna intenzione di spararmi un’ora e mezza di macchina per andare a Sacramento a rivedere quella schifezza di film!» Derek si era pure piantato i pugni sui fianchi, nella perfetta imitazione di una massaia inferocita, però Stiles non si sarebbe dato per vinto così facilmente.  
Tentò con lo sguardo da cucciolo. «Per favore, per favore, per favore! Non capisci? È una specie di convention, ci saranno tutti i membri più importanti del cast! Faranno perfino una tavola rotonda con gli attori che risponderanno alle domande del pubblico, non possiamo non andarci!»  
«Oh, possiamo tranquillamente. Vuoi vedere come si fa? Io NON ci vengo!»  
Ok, sguardo da cucciolo fallito. Stiles decise di fare appello all’anima intellettuale e un po’ spocchiosa del suo ragazzo. «Scusa eh, ti lamenti sempre che non guardo mai mezzo film d’autore e adesso fai il sostenuto solo perché a te _Everybody wants some!!_ non è piaciuto? Guarda che sei l’unico a pensarla così, sai?» buttò là con aria innocente. «Ci sono tonnellate di recensioni entusiastiche! Senti qua: _“Everybody wants some!!” non è solamente un film nostalgico. È addirittura utopistico, è una pastorale carica di ormoni, arricchita dallo charme innocente di un libro per bambini. Esistono decine di film incentrati su una gioventù da college con il cervello ottenebrato dal sesso, tuttavia è davvero difficile trovarne uno che risulti così sano_. E questo non è mica il giornalino della scuola, è il _New York Times_!»  
Stiles era convintissimo di essersi giocato il Jolly. Derek invece stava cercando la maniera di ribattere, ma Stiles non gliene diede modo.  
«Non sei convinto? Se vuoi c’è perfino il commento del _Guardian_ , nel caso volessi sentire una voce British: _Non succede granché, anche se è proprio quello il nodo centrale di questa esplorazione, meravigliosamente osservata, di cosa voglia dire essere giovani e maschi._ »  
Derek a quanto pareva doveva aver perso la pazienza, perché sbottò: «Per l’amor del cielo! La verità è che quel film è uno strazio inaffrontabile e io non ho intenzione di perdere tempo e soldi per vedere _per la seconda volta_ una delle pellicole peggiori degli ultimi cinque anni.»  
Se con quello credeva di aver messo fine alla discussione, Derek si sbagliava di grosso. E soprattutto stava sottovalutando in maniera suicida la determinazione di Stiles.  
«Va bene, d’accordo, se devi fare tutte queste scene lasciamo perdere», replicò seccato. «Però ormai i biglietti li ho prenotati: chiederò a Scott se mi accompagna. E se lui non può…» aggiunse, piazzando una pausa strategica che a un osservatore più attento sarebbe apparsa subito per quello che era, ossia per il momento in cui il giocatore più forte sta per effettuare la mossa vincente, «vorrà dire che ci andrò da solo a conoscere Tyler.»  
Derek non riuscì a trattenere un ruggito, con tanto di baluginare di zanne. «Dov’è che vuoi andare tu?» lo apostrofò, afferrandolo di nuovo per un braccio. «Non provarci nemmeno, Stiles. E vedi di far consegnare i biglietti qui al loft, perché se scopro che sei andato a Sacramento per conto tuo rimpiangerai _molto seriamente_ quella pensata.»  
Stiles si complimentò fra sé. Stava diventando bravissimo nell’arte di manipolare il suo povero fidanzato.

 

 

Derek doveva ammetterlo (giusto nell’intimità della sua mente, a Stiles era sempre meglio non dare un certo tipo di munizioni, quando lo si poteva evitare): la giornata fino a quel punto era stata molto più piacevole di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Il viaggio in macchina era trascorso senza intoppi, soprattutto perché Stiles aveva acconsentito a prendere l’auto di Derek e lasciare a casa quella pubblicità progresso degli incidenti stradali con cui si ostinava ad andare in giro fin da quand’era al liceo. Su quello Derek era stato irremovibile! Non erano scampati a un intero Bestiario di creature infernali solo per schiantarsi contro un guardrail o per soffocare intossicati dal tubo di scappamento della jeep. Stiles non aveva fatto neppure storie quando Derek si era messo al volante, anzi, aveva dichiarato candidamente di essere troppo eccitato per guidare.  
A Derek in realtà era andata di lusso anche con la musica, perché la loro regola sul fatto che il passeggero manovrava l’autoradio per una volta nella vita si era rivolta a suo favore. Stiles era così ossessionato da quel film ridicolo che invece di propinargli le solite classifiche con le hit della settimana si era scaricato la colonna sonora, che era l’unica cosa decente dell’intera pellicola. I chilometri e il panorama erano scorsi oltre i finestrini, accompagnati dalla voce di Stiles che cantava con entusiasmo i brani che conosceva e dal tamburellare delle sue dita sul cruscotto che tenevano il tempo di quelli che gli erano meno familiari. Derek non aveva nemmeno tentato di fingersi infastidito: quando Stiles emanava gioia e allegria in quella maniera così evidente, non c’era verso che non finisse per coinvolgerlo nel suo buon umore. Nel bene e nel male, Stiles era più trascinante di un uragano.  
Erano arrivati a Sacramento a un orario decente e, grazie a una notevole botta di fortuna con il parcheggio, avevano perfino trovato il tempo per una seconda colazione in un bar accanto al teatro. Si erano presentati all’ingresso che era circa metà mattinata e la folla era ancora del tutto gestibile.  
Il programma di giornata prevedeva, prima della proiezione di quella porcheria inguardabile che Derek non ci teneva affatto rivedere, una serie di corti d’autore che invece gli sembravano molto promettenti, almeno a giudicare dalla brochure che gli avevano consegnato all’entrata. Derek era deciso a goderseli e, visto che Stiles l’aveva trascinato lì contro la sua volontà, non poteva neanche protestare troppo. Ah!  
A onor del vero, Stiles non proferì parola per la durata di ben tre cortometraggi. Derek sospettava che fosse un record, al rientro avrebbe dovuto indagare con Scott per accertarsene. Silenzio però non equivaleva a non dare fastidio, purtroppo per lui: perse il filo della trama così tante volte che alla fine non ci stava capendo un granché (e non era mica semplice perdere il filo di una storia che durava si è no dieci minuti scarsi). Stiles si agitava nella poltroncina accanto alla sua come se i cuscini fossero imbottiti di formiche rosse del deserto, affibbiandogli di tanto in tanto un calcio o una gomitata. Non contento, continuava a voltarsi da tutti i lati e a sporgersi oltre Derek, quasi si aspettasse che il suo idolo potesse comparire all’improvviso dal nulla, manco fosse un’apparizione della Madonna. Stiles puzzava così tanto di aspettativa e di nervosismo che Derek si ritrovò con tutti i sensi in allerta, a dispetto del fatto che sapeva benissimo che non c’era nessun pericolo in agguato. Nel bene e nel male, appunto…  
Quando i titoli di coda di quell’ultimo corto cominciarono a scorrere sullo schermo, e Derek ebbe raggiunto la soglia limite di sopportazione della tensione, si alzò e prese Stiles per mano, guidandolo verso i tendoni da cui si accedeva alla sala.  
«Non vuoi vedere il seminario sugli sceneggiatori latino americani?» gli domandò Stiles. La cosa ridicola, e allo stesso tempo disarmante, era la totale sincerità nella sua voce. Non aveva la minima idea che, in quel momento, stare seduto accanto a lui era come accomodarsi vicino a una bomba a orologeria che ti ticchettava in un orecchio.  
Derek scosse la testa, suo malgrado intenerito. «No, non mi interessa molto» mentì senza troppe remore. Non aveva senso farlo sentire in colpa per qualcosa che, anche volendolo, Stiles non poteva proprio controllare. «Preferisco sgranchirmi un po’ le gambe, magari cerchiamo qualcosa da mangiare?» gli propose.  
In realtà si augurava che fare due passi avrebbe permesso a Stiles di sfogare un po’ di tutta l’energia repressa che, a quanto pareva, nemmeno si rendeva conto di avere. E stava letteralmente vibrando, per la miseria!  
«Ok!» esclamò Stiles con un grosso sorriso. «Avevo giusto voglia di una bella tazza di caffè.»  
Derek stava cercando una maniera carina per spiegargli che forse sarebbe stata molto meglio una camomilla, con cui magari mandare giù un paio di pasticche di valium, quando qualcosa fuori dal suo campo visivo attirò la sua attenzione. O, per meglio dire, attivò una reazione involontaria nel suo corpo che lo mise sull’attenti. I peli della nuca e della braccia si rizzarono in allarme, in un modo che aveva davvero poco a che fare con l’ansia sciocca a cui l’aveva sottoposto Stiles poco prima durante la proiezione. I muscoli si irrigidirono, pronti ad attaccare per proteggere il suo compagno (e se stesso, se avanzava tempo, ma non era una priorità).  
«Uhm, che succede?» sussurrò Stiles, di sicuro perplesso dal fatto che Derek se l’era in pratica attirato addosso.  
«C’è qualcuno che ci osserva» mormorò Derek a mezza bocca, nel caso che i loschi individui in questione fossero dotati di sensi sovrannaturali come i suoi. Non voleva girarsi con uno scatto troppo brusco per non rendere evidente che aveva notato la loro presenza.  
Stiles non aveva per niente le stesse remore. Derek, che francamente avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, non ebbe il tempo di impedirglielo e si ritrovò a osservare le reazioni del suo viso mentre si voltava a destra e a sinistra per scannerizzare la folla. Lo vide individuare il pericolo e rimanere lì a fissarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria confusa.  
«Le uniche che ci stanno guardando sono quelle ragazze» gli disse mentre alzava la mano libera per indicarle con il dito, perché era un cretino privo del più basilare istinto di autoconservazione. «Le vedi? Quel gruppo lì.»  
A Derek non restò altro da fare che seguire il suo sguardo. In effetti sembrava un innocuo capannello di adolescenti, forse una decina o poco più, che li occhieggiavano bisbigliando tra loro in una maniera così confusa e concitata che neppure Derek riusciva a distinguere cosa stavano dicendo.  
Nell’istante che gli ci volle per domandarsi perché mai la terribile sensazione di allarme continuasse a persistere, una delle ragazzine notò di aver catturato la sua attenzione e cacciò uno strillo assordante.  
«È TYLER!!!»  
All’improvviso era Derek quello con il dito puntato addosso. Anzi, molteplici dita, visto che le amiche della ragazza che aveva urlato si erano subito unite a lei.  
«OMMIODDIO, È ASSOLUTAMENTE LUI!»  
«NON CI CREDO, È BELLISSIMO!»  
Sbigottito e anche parecchio impaurito, Derek decise di fare l’unica cosa logica in un’occasione del genere: agguantò la mano di Stiles in una presa più decisa e se la diede a gambe.  
Stiles, grazie al cielo, evitò di mettersi a protestare e lo seguì a una velocità che era chiaramente frutto di anni e anni di fughe rocambolesche.  
«TYLER, ASPETTA!»  
Con l’adrenalina che scorreva nelle vene come un fiume in piena, Derek trascinò Stiles in un corridoio defilato nella speranza di seminare le pazze che continuavano a inseguirli.  
«VENITE, È DA QUESTA PARTE!!!»  
Dannazione, ce le avevano ancora alle calcagna! Ma che volevano quelle malate di mente? Sempre senza smettere di correre, Derek studiò l’ambiente che lo circondava e, individuata la prima stanza utile, aprì la porta e si infilò all’interno, richiudendola rapidamente.  
«DOV’È, QUALCUNO HA VISTO DOV’È ANDATO?»  
Derek e Stiles rimasero in silenzio a fissare la porta, entrambi con il respiro affannato.  
«FORSE È DI QUA, VENITE!»  
Le grida, per loro fortuna, sembravano allontanarsi. Derek si concesse di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ehm, scusate?» arrivò una voce cortese alle loro spalle. «Questi camerini sono a uso privato del cast.»  
Derek sobbalzò per la sorpresa. Volevano a tutti i costi fargli venire un infarto? Anche se era un Licantropo il suo cuore non era mica indistruttibile!  
Nella fretta di nascondersi dalle sue inseguitrici, non aveva avuto modo di notare che la stanza in cui si erano rifugiati era occupata. Si stava giusto voltando a scusarsi per l’intrusione quando sentì Stiles emettere una specie di esclamazione soffocata che somigliava sospettamente a un gemito.  
«Ommioddio» gli sentì esalare, in un’imitazione appena un filo più controllata delle urla che li avevano accompagnati fino a pochi minuti prima.  
Derek era un uomo calmo e paziente. Sul serio, era un adulto ed era del tutto in grado di controllare i nervi, grazie tante, e ogni altra reazione del suo corpo. E in futuro, riguardando indietro a quel preciso momento della sua vita, si sarebbe vergognato come un ladro, non aveva dubbi. Ma a tutto c’era un limite e dopo settimane di Tyler di qua e Tyler di là, in cui Stiles aveva continuato a ripetergli che erano due gocce d’acqua mentre guardava e riguardava quella merda di film orribile all’infinito, senza contare tutti i video scemi di Youtube, e dopo essere stato trascinato fino a Sacramento per incontrarlo ed essere stato inseguito da una mandria di ragazzine assatanate… beh, Derek aveva di sicuro raggiunto il suo.  
Fu per quello che, quando alzò la testa e si trovò davanti la faccia amichevole di Tyler Checazzotisorridi Hoechlin, gli occhi di Derek si illuminarono di azzurro, due fari allo Xeno che stanno inconfutabilmente tentando di farti uscire fuori strada.  
E, in maniera del tutto inaspettata, gli occhi di Tyler gli risposero d’istinto con una coppia di luci gialle altrettanto brillanti.  
Più stupito che spaventato, Derek si domandò come diavolo aveva fatto a non rendersi conto che c’era un altro Licantropo nella stanza. Probabilmente uno di quei trucchetti per mascherare l’odore? O forse era che tra Stiles, il film, il sesso e le fans squilibrate Derek stava per avere un tracollo nervoso.  
Tyler continuava a sostenere il suo sguardo, mentre Derek cercava qualcosa da dire che non lo facesse suonare l’idiota geloso che si rendeva conto di essere.  
Stiles non gliene lasciò il tempo. Gli si parò davanti e squadrò la mascella, fissando Tyler con aria aggressiva.  
«Ehi, tu!» gli intimò. «Che significano quegli occhi catarifrangenti?»  
Tyler parve riscuotersi e le sue iridi tornarono a un umanissimo color verde. Prima che potesse replicare, Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e ripartì con quella che dava l’impressione di essere una tirata in piena regola.  
«Voglio augurarmi per te che non stessi minacciando il mio ragazzo.»  
Derek sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito. Nel frattempo, Tyler aveva aperto la bocca con la chiara intenzione di replicare, ma Stiles lo interruppe sollevando una mano con fare imperioso.  
«Non mi interessano le tue scuse» lo informò in tono brusco. «Che c’è, pensi di essere migliore di lui solo perché sei famoso? Non lo sai cosa vogliono dire gli occhi blu, eh? Eh?» lo incalzò Stiles. «Derek potrebbe distruggerti con un braccio legato dietro la schiena.»  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi con la faccia di uno che era appena stato travolto da un tir mentre se ne stava seduto comodo sul divano di casa. Derek, per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare, cominciava a provare una certa pietà per il pover’uomo. O poteva anche essere tutto merito dell’incredibile sensazione di calore che gli si stava espandendo nello stomaco a vedere quant’era accorato Stiles nel difenderlo.  
«Tra l’altro, sai che c’è?» continuò intanto Stiles, squadrando Tyler dalla testa ai piedi come se volesse fargli una radiografia. «Ora che vi vedo vicini, ho cambiato idea: non vi somigliate proprio per niente.»  
Con quelle parole, Stiles distolse l’attenzione da Tyler con un’espressione disincantata che indicava che non c’era assolutamente nulla di interessante da guardare, e la spostò su Derek. Il sorriso che gli rivolse era così carico di sentimento che a Derek tremarono appena le ginocchia.  
«Tu sei molto più bello» lo informò Stiles, e annuì come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Derek si lasciò prendere per mano e trascinare fuori dalla stanza.  
_Tyler chi?_

 

 

«Stiles…»  
«Come diavolo si è permesso?!! Certa gente non ha proprio il senso del pudore!» Stiles era fuori di sé e si stava allontanando dal camerino a passo di carica, strattonando Derek per un braccio, nemmeno fosse stato un bambino cocciuto che faceva i capricci.  
«Stiles.»  
La voce di Derek che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione era una specie di rumore di fondo fievole e appena al di sopra del livello di udibilità. Stiles proseguì nella sua marcia furiosa verso il fondo del lungo corridoio, in direzione dell’uscita di sicurezza che sembrava condurre al cortile sul retro del teatro. Era talmente indemoniato che si accorse a malapena di una donna dall’aria trafelata che si avvicinava con un’andatura da generale d’armata. Derek doveva averla urtata, perché lo sentì bofonchiare qualcosa, ma non ci prestò troppa attenzione. «Che poi, dico io, si va in giro così a sventolare le identità nascoste in faccia a chiunque? Dovreste istituire uno Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza, come in Harry Potter.»  
«Stiles!»  
«Oddio, a pensarci bene hai cominciato tu, però non è quello il punto. Quello che importa è che si è azzardato a comportarsi da… con te!» Stiles registrò distrattamente una porta laterale con una targhetta che indicava “Toilettes – riservato agli artisti”. «Nessuno si può permettere di minacciare il mio ragazzo! Nessu—ahhhh!» Non riuscì neppure a finire la frase, perché la direzione della forza che esercitava per trascinare Derek si invertì all’improvviso e il contraccolpo sulla sua spalla gli fece scricchiolare pericolosamente l’articolazione. Si ritrovò quasi lanciato all’interno di un bagno dall’aria asettica e super-pulita, solo che non fece in tempo a rendersi conto di nient’altro, perché Derek chiuse la porta con una botta secca e lo schiantò contro il battente, franandogli addosso.  
Ora, Stiles non avrebbe mai fatto opposizione a Derek quando aveva certi attacchi di ormonite, un po’ per principio, un po’ perché qualsiasi occasione era una buona occasione, tuttavia al momento stava cercando di rallentare il respiro ansante e il ritmo cardiaco da fibrillazione ventricolare e l’assalto del suo ragazzo lo aveva colto davvero di sorpresa.  
«Ehi, ehi, ehi, ragazzone», tentò di mugugnare mentre Derek gli infilava le mani sotto la camicia e tentava di scartavetrargli il collo con i peli ispidi della barba. Si lamentava sempre, quando Derek lo faceva, anche se la verità era che sbandierare i segni della passione che gli restavano addosso era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. «Derek?» insistette quasi con dolcezza.  
Derek sollevò lentamente la testa e incrociò il suo sguardo. A Stiles tremarono le ginocchia: l’ultima volta che aveva visto un ghigno così compiaciuto e tronfio sul viso di Derek, le sue iridi erano ancora rosse e lui era in preda a un trip di potere da cure psichiatriche…  
«Gli hai detto che sono meglio io», fu la risposta piuttosto criptica. Criptica almeno fino a quando a Stiles si accese la proverbiale lampadina nel cervello.  
«Certo che sei meglio tu, cosa credi?» ribatté infatti. «Quel tizio non è altro che un cretino pieno di sé.» Il ghigno, se possibile, si fece ancora più enorme ed esultante e una vampata di calore prese a salire dal petto di Derek, appena visibile dallo scollo della maglietta, fino a incendiargli il collo e il viso. «Sei tu il mio uomo», proseguì Stiles, scorrendogli le mani lungo la schiena. «Nessun altro.»  
A Derek si rovesciarono gli occhi all’indietro per l’eccitazione. «Sì, sono _tuo_ », scandì con forza mentre con le dita accarezzava i pettorali di Stiles e indugiava a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.  
Stiles, che per una volta era rimasto senza parole, lasciò che i suoi fianchi si muovessero di loro spontanea volontà, affondando contro il bacino di Derek, e si limitò ad annuire.  
Derek ricambiò il cenno con un’espressione che tradiva tutta la sua soddisfazione. «E tu sei _mio_. Di nessun altro, ok?» aggiunse con una spinta provocante dei fianchi. «Soltanto mio.»  
Stiles considerò distrattamente che se ci fosse stato un sismografo nella stanza sarebbe riuscito a registrare senza alcun problema la corsa impetuosa del suo sangue che rimbombava con un ritmo da rito voodoo. Agganciò le mani al collo di Derek e lo attirò a sé, per riprendere il bacio esplosivo di prima là dove l’avevano interrotto.  
Fu come se una scena in pausa fosse stata riavviata: le mani di Derek ricominciarono a muoversi dappertutto con un ardore che non era merce usuale. Derek in genere era un amante passionale e meraviglioso, ma sempre con quel filo di cautela in più che, Stiles lo sapeva bene, era figlia della consapevolezza della sua forza fisica e del terrore di potergli fare del male, pur senza volerlo. Motivo per cui riteneva una vittoria molto seducente quella di riuscire a far perdere al suo uomo almeno un po’ dell’autocontrollo ferreo che cercava sempre di mantenere.  
«Troppi vestiti», gli biascicò Derek contro le labbra, «via, via, via.»  
Stiles si lasciò scappare un sorriso e si affrettò a sollevargli alla meglio la maglia, facendogliela scivolare dietro la testa e assicurandosi libero accesso a quel torace da infarto che adorava. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo mentale quando la sua camicia riuscì per miracolo a conservare illesi tutti i bottoni: Derek l’aveva slacciata senza strappare nulla, che era un’altra vittoria mica da poco.  
Stiles armeggiò solo per un momento con la chiusura dei suoi jeans e dei pantaloni di Derek, prima di spuntarla contro cerniere e asole: in certe situazioni la sua goffaggine proverbiale sembrava sparire, cosa di cui lui andava particolarmente fiero. Due coppie di mani impacciate collaborarono per abbassare un paio di boxer neri e un paio grigi e Stiles si ritrovò libero, nel giro di un istante, di avvolgere le dita attorno alle erezioni di entrambi.  
La reazione di Derek fu deliziosa. «Ooooooddio…» La fronte gli crollò per un momento contro la spalla di Stiles mentre il suo petto sussultava, scosso da respiri che assomigliavano di più a singhiozzi.  
«Derek…» Stiles gli soffiò il suo nome dritto in un orecchio e l’effetto sembrò quasi quello di una scossa. Derek lo agguantò per le cosce, sollevandolo e schiacciandogli la schiena contro la porta. Stiles non si fece pregare: gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e, nonostante il corpo che premeva contro il suo, cominciò la sequenza di movimenti forsennati che li avrebbe portati a conclusione piuttosto in fretta, almeno a giudicare dall’agitazione e dai loro gemiti.  
Santo cielo, stavano davvero facendo quella cosa in un bagno semipubblico? In un posto dove chiunque avrebbe potuto sorprenderli? Oddio, chiunque, prima avrebbero dovuto sfondare la porta contro cui erano appoggiati per poterli sorprendere, a voler ben vedere…  
Stiles rovesciò la testa all’indietro per esporre il collo. Lo sapeva che a Derek andava in corto il buon senso quando lo faceva e per quanto riguardava lui, beh, non aveva niente in contrario a un paio di morsi ben assestati. Era parecchio parziale anche nei confronti dei graffi lasciati da artigli e zanne…  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono e bastò un minuscolo cenno di intesa: Derek emise un ruggito sommesso e cominciò a morderlo e succhiarlo dappertutto, ricoprendogli la gola di una fioritura di tracce e segni rossi e bluastri, mentre il suo bacino intensificava i movimenti, spingendo l’uccello nella stretta di Stiles.  
Il battente della porta li accompagnava con un concerto di scricchiolii preoccupanti, però a quanto pareva nessuno dei due era intenzionato a farci troppo caso.  
Stiles percepì una vibrazione contro la pelle e gli ci volle un momento prima di riuscire a decifrare che si trattava di parole. «Ti amo, Stiles. Sei mio…»  
Buon dio, Derek non smetteva mai di avere quell’effetto dirompente su di lui. Più si annodavano fra loro sentimenti e ormoni e più il sesso diventava fenomenale.  
Stiles accelerò gli affondi e gli serrò la presa delle cosce intorno alla vita. «Sì, sì, sì, ohhhh sssì!» Al momento dell’apice, un po’ per dissimulare il gemito, un po’ perché gli piaceva da morire farlo, gli piantò un morso bello deciso fra collo e spalla. Il fiotto bollente del suo seme gli inondò le dita, rendendo la presa più scivolosa, ma Stiles non si perse d’animo. Ancora tre, quattro gesti secchi e rapidi e Derek ricambiò il favore: seme, morso e tutto il resto.  
«Non mi circola più il sangue, ho un polpaccio addormentato…» mugugnò Stiles dopo qualche minuto.  
Derek ridacchiò e, con estrema attenzione, lo rimise più o meno in piedi, sorreggendolo quando le ginocchia di Stiles minacciarono di cedere. Afferrò un paio di salviettine dal distributore accanto alla porta e diede una ripulita sommaria a entrambi. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese infine.  
Stiles scosse la testa mentre cercava di rivestirsi alla meglio. «Mi sento una specie di budino molliccio.»  
«Ottimo», ribatté Derek, che a quanto pareva era molto fiero di sé.  
Tutto considerato, Stiles era piuttosto incline a perdonargli quel momento di supponenza. «Derek?» mormorò mentre gli allungava una carezza su una guancia.  
«Uhm?»  
«Portami a casa, amore…»  
Stiles non era abbastanza esausto da non accorgersi del gesto ridicolo di Derek, che gonfiò il petto come un tacchino orgoglioso prima di caricarselo in braccio in scioltezza. Tuttavia era sfatto a sufficienza da non aver voglia né di sfotterlo, né di farsi venire uno pizzico di vergogna all’idea che il suo fidanzato lo stesse portando fuori da un teatro pieno di gente reggendolo fra le braccia, modello principessina svenuta. Alla fine, chi se ne fregava di roba inutile tipo la dignità? L’unica cosa importante erano lui e Derek, insieme. Nel dubbio, comunque, Stiles gli nascose il viso contro il petto e si lasciò trasportare fino alla macchina. Si rese conto a malapena che Derek lo aveva depositato con gentilezza sul sedile, prima di addormentarsi, beato come un bambino.

 

 

Tyler sollevò una mano a grattare distrattamente il mento, perplesso come lo era stato poche volte nella sua vita. Ma chi diavolo erano quei due squinternati?  
Nonostante fosse rimasto impalato a fissare la porta che si erano chiusi alle spalle alla loro uscita, percepì la presenza familiare e rassicurante al di là dell’anta ben prima che la maniglia ruotasse.  
La nuova entrata incrociò il suo sguardo con un’espressione confusa tanto quanto doveva esserlo la sua, condita da una buona dose di allarme. «Tutto bene?» gli domandò, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi alla ricerca di chissà quale ferita inesistente. «Ero al distributore automatico a prendere un caffè e ho percepito un picco di agitazione improvviso, come se qualcosa ti stesse minacciando?» Un braccio protettivo si avvolse attorno alle spalle di Tyler. «E poi quando sono corsa qui ho praticamente sbattuto addosso a un Beta e ho iniziato a preoccuparmi sul serio…»  
Tyler scosse il capo e le sorrise. «Sto bene» la rassicurò. «È stato stranissimo: mi stavo preparando per il Q&A, quando sono arrivati quei due…» Si interruppe, non sapendo bene in che modo spiegare quello che era successo. Probabilmente perché era troppo surreale. «Si sono ficcati qui dentro, così senza chiedere, e quando ho provato a spiegare che era un camerino privato il Beta mi ha fulminato con gli occhi, che per altro erano blu, mi è preso un colpo!»  
Di rimando a un pericolo ormai passato, le iridi della sua Alpha si accesero di rosso. «Si è trasformato?» Le sillabe erano state scandite in una maniera che prometteva violenza e che avrebbe intimorito Tyler molto più dei fanali blu dello sconosciuto, se non avesse saputo che non era rivolta a lui. Tutto il contrario.  
«No, soltanto gli occhi» le spiegò. «E poi l’altro, che credo fosse il suo ragazzo, dai discorsi assurdi che faceva, si è messo a rinfacciarmi che non dovevo credere di essere meglio di lui perché sono famoso. Ce l’aveva proprio con me, nemmeno gli avessi fatto chissà cosa. Non li avevo mai visti prima!»  
L’Alpha inclinò la testa di lato, come faceva sempre quando si trovava davanti a qualcosa di incomprensibile. «L’umano? L’ho guardato a malapena. Li ho incrociati per una manciata di secondi e mi sono concentrata sul Beta, giusto per assicurarmi di sapere chi andare a cercare in caso ti avesse aggredito.»  
A Tyler venne da ridacchiare. «Solo verbalmente, tranquilla.»  
Derek la vide fiutare l’aria, quasi per confermare un’ultima volta che fosse davvero tutto a posto, e poi rilassarsi visibilmente. «E tu cos’hai fatto?» indagò ancora.  
«Niente, hanno fatto tutto loro!» Tyler iniziava ad apprezzare il lato comico della situazione. «Sono entrati, l’umano mi ha urlato contro e poi si è tirato dietro l’altro gridandomi che non gli somigliavo affatto.»  
«Beh» cominciò la sua Alpha, mentre un ghigno divertito iniziava a incurvarle l’angolo della bocca. «In effetti, ora che mi ci fai pensare, c’era una notevole somiglianza…»  
Tyler aggrottò la fronte. «Dici? Boh, a me non sembrava affatto.»  
L’Alpha scosse la testa e lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio. «Dai, è ora di andare, il Q&A comincia fra poco.»  
Tyler si diede un’ultima occhiata nello specchio, poi si avviò verso la porta.  
«Peraltro, aspettati qualche domanda anche su _Undrafted_ », aggiunse lei prima di uscire. «La presentazione ufficiale è la prossima settimana, ma qualcuno delle testate più importanti lo ha già avuto in anteprima. Dalle prime indiscrezioni sembra piaciuto parecchio, però lo sai come sono quelli della stampa, fai attenzione.»  
Tyler annuì, ringraziando la sua buona stella di avere la sua Alpha che gli faceva da agente. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai protetto come lei.

 

 

_Una settimana dopo, al loft._

 

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto. «Avanti, come si intitola questa nuova meraviglia che vuoi farmi vedere?»  
« _Undrafted_ », ribatté Stiles con nonchalance, cercando di dissimulare l’ansia. Non doveva per nessun motivo lasciare che Derek fiutasse la puzza di fregatura.  
Derek sbarrò gli occhi. «Undra… no, scordatelo.»  
_Troppo tardi…_ «Eddai…» Magari si stava preoccupando per nulla. Che probabilità c’erano che Derek sapesse di quel filmetto dal titolo innocuo?  
«Col cazzo», lo interruppe Derek, distruggendo le sue illusioni di essere stato molto furtivo e circospetto, «mi hai già imbrogliato una volta, non ci casco più.»  
Stiles abbandonò la finzione per tentare la solita strada degli occhi da cucciolo. «Ma questo è tutta un’altra faccenda, credimi! È una specie di epopea sportiva malinconica, un po’ tipo _L’uomo dei sogni_ o _Million dollar baby_!»  
Derek sembrava ancora meno disposto del solito a essere ragionevole, dannato lupo testone che non era altro.  
«Stiles, non prendiamoci in giro. Di quale sport parla _Undrafted_?»  
«Ehm… di baseball?» ribatté lui con finta innocenza.  
Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata che sottintendeva chiaramente un _Ecco, vedi che ho ragione?_ «E chi è uno dei protagonisti?»  
Stiles sapeva di non avere chance, tuttavia tentò lo stesso di rispondere in maniera obliqua. «Uh… Aaron Tveit?»  
Derek emise un ringhio sommesso. «Hai capito benissimo di chi sto parlando. Non lui, l’altro.»  
Stiles sbuffò. «Oh, e va bene, è Tyler.»  
«E dunque la risposta è no», sentenziò Derek con il tono di chi non avrebbe cambiato idea per nessun motivo al mondo. «Ricominceresti a blaterare di quanto è figo, finiremmo per litigare e dovremmo trovare qualche buona scusa per riappacificarci facendo sesso, come al solito. Quindi, gentilmente», aggiunse con un sorrisetto suggestivo, «vediamo di guadagnare un po’ di tempo: vieni qui, lascia perdere il film e levati quei vestiti.»  
Stiles sbatté le palpebre una volta. Due. Tre. Poi decise che il suo fidanzato, quando voleva, aveva ragione da vendere. E sapeva essere manipolatore quasi quanto lui. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, più per principio che per altro, poi mollò la custodia del DVD sul tavolino e non si fece ripetere di spogliarsi una seconda volta.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete adorato come noi il [meraviglioso fanivideo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800078) di Aria, non scordate di farle un mare di complimenti!


End file.
